wedding pain
by Broken Daydreamer
Summary: bones is getting married to Michael and booth is complety against it. but will Micheal do something that will make them open up their feelings for each other? this is my first story and i will try to add more as often as i can!
1. hen night from hell

_**hey,**_

_**this is my first story so it might not be that good.... but please review it!!!**_

_**enjoy!!! : )**_

**Rolling over he glimpsed the green glow of the clock………..**

**It was 2am, still even though he had only checked 30 seconds ago. He had been shocked when bones had forgiven Michael; he had humiliated her in court and tried to release two murders. And now they were getting married, it wasn't right. His bones wasn't the type to forget and forgive, **_**oh crap Seeley **_**he thought she's not your bones. And you're the one who hasn't told her how you feel, how do you feel? He asked himself. He was attracted to her, and there was something there. **

**Finally he drifted into sleep.**

**A knock on the door woke him up; he groaned he had been having such a good dream. He was standing at the alter and bones was walking towards him with the biggest smile on her face, her blue eyes filled with happiness as tears rolled down her cheeks. The knocking grew more urgent, slowly he got up and made his way towards the door when he opened it he got the biggest shock of his life.**

**Temperance knocked as tears rolled down her face, she could feel a bruise forming on the side of her face. She could still taste the blood from her spilt lip, she started shaking. The door opened and there stood booth, he was wearing only a pair of shorts and he looked like he had been asleep. She watched as the sleepiness disappear and be replaced by anger and shock. "Bones, what happened?" he asked as he dragged her into his apartment. **

**The feelings that he had felt when he had first seen her face were still racing through him, fear, confusion, anger and pain. She was shaking and no wonder she was dressed in a tank top and boxers, and her face………………….**

**It had a dark bruise forming on the side of her cheek her lip was spilt and there were hand marks on her neck. The tears were running hot and fast down her face, he could guess what had happened but he wanted to be proven wrong.**

"**It was all my fault booth" she whispered "all my fault…. I wasn't looking…..I didn't see" "Bones, whatever happened, was not your fault… ok" he made her sit down "you hear me bones, ok calm down and tell me what happened" she looked at him for a second then said "Michael….." before she broke down, crying so hard. Booth couldn't help it, he wrapped his arms around her. At first she cringed away, but after a few moments she buried her face in his chest and held on to him. Soon she fell asleep, drowsiness over took him, the last thing he thought was 'I'm going to make him pay'.**

**_go on,, hit the review button........ u know u want to!!!!_**


	2. memorys

_Hey, this is really hard to write. I don't want to do this to Bones, but I have always wondered what would happen if Bones was abused by her boyfriend or husband……_

_Any ways ENJOY!!!!!!!_

**Walking out the hospital doors, Michael winced as his shoulder throbbed angrily. He heard running footsteps behind him, turning he saw the nurse coming towards him "you can't leave the hospital" she said loudly "you have a broken shoulder, and three broken ribs. You should be in bed" he sighed, he didn't want this annoying woman following him. He had some business to take care of; Temperance was going to pay for what she had done. He should have finished her there and then, but she had fought back and ran. But he knew where she was, she was where she always was. At her partners, Seeley booth.**

**Booth awoke to a soft snoring noise that filled his heart with pure happiness, opening his eyes he looked into the face of his bones. And the anger that filled him as he looked upon her face was more then just anger, it was murderous rage. The blood on her lip had dried, turning her mouth a blackish red. The bruise looked much worse, taking on a painful look; it didn't look like she would be able to open one of her eyes. But her throat was the worst, the bruise looked exactly like hands now and there were marks on her neck that looked like starches. Someone had chocked her and when she resisted had dug their nails into her soft neck, he would make them pay. Bones stirring was all it took for all thought to be removed from his mind, at least until he saw her expression. The pain there almost cut into him, she started to shudder. Then struggle as someone unknown beat her, **


	3. the start

Chapter three

The dream was really a memory. She remembered it in almost terrible clarity, it was a mistake.

Booth shook her awake, "Bones, Bones. Wake up baby, your safe" _crap _he had called her _baby_, if she was awake she would have killed him. Although Booth would have rather she be awake then been asleep with the dream she as having.

Bones awoke with a start; she looked around, as though shocked by her surroundings. After a few seconds she grabbed onto Booth and cried the shaky sobs that left her mouth tore at Booths heart. She quickly fell into an exhausted sleep, booth just laid with her before drifting of himself.

Bones had never felt so safe, the feel of booth holding her was almost magic. It was too good to last; it had never felt this way when Michael held her. When he held her she felt trapped and controlled, with Booth she felt loved and comforted. _Wake up Bren; _she thought angrily _he doesn't love you. Your best friends, that's all. _For some reason that thought filled her with sorrow, it made her heart hurt. _The heart is a muscle; it can't be broken only crushed._ A movement beneath her told her he would wake up soon, for some reason that scared her. Quickly she shut her eyes, and just hoped she looked like she was asleep.

Booth stirred an unfamiliar weight on his chest. It was so warm and soft, suddenly it stiffened. Confusion filled him, opening his eyes the first thing he saw was a head of silky brown hair. He resisted the urge to kiss her hair, knowing that she wasn't really asleep. Booth just laid there, she would talk when she was ready. His mind drifted to the night before, she had cried and cried till she just couldn't make anymore sounds. Booth had soon realised she had fallen asleep; having been awoken early Booth had soon fallen asleep. It was only then that he realised they had slept in each other's arms; the shock that coursed through him was nothing compared to the happiness and contentment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Booth had soon realised she had fallen asleep; having been awoken early Booth had soon fallen asleep. It was only then that he realised they had slept in each other's arms; the shock that coursed through him was nothing compared to the happiness and contentment. _

Little did either know they were both thinking similar things, a ring from her phone provided her with the perfect excuse to stand up and move away from him. Yet she didn't take it, she looked at the caller ID and shrunk back into him. What had happened to her? Booth couldn't help wondering, but soon decided he really didn't care. If Michael came near his Bones after what he had done to her, he knew that Michael would leave with some very painful injuries. That is if Booth would actually let him leave alive, no one **hurt** his Bones like that and got away with it.

No one.

What made it that much worse was that she had given _him _a gift that she swore she would never give, Booth knew that Bones didn't believe in marriage and yet she agreed to it for Michael. Not Him, Michael. That very thought filled him with a bloodthirsty rage, how dare he get such a gift and throw it away like it was nothing. Not only had he thrown her away, but he beat her... and did god only knows as well, Michael had better be smart enough to leave the country. Because while Booth may obey the law, he was pissed. And Angela would be furious, and Bones Dad and brother would want Michaels head. Lets not forget that Hodgens knows which bugs and plants could kill you slowly and painfully, and then there is Zach's knowledge of the human body. The Squints could all kill Michael and make it look like an accident, and they would. They also knew how to lie about evidence, something happens to Michael and evidence leads to Bones family. The evidence is wrong, or at least that's how they will make it look. The very thought made him chuckle, Michael had no idea what he had gotten himself into...

Booth changed his mind, he really did hope that Michael was stupid enough to try and come for Bones. Then he would show Michael what happened to people who messed with his love, although he would have to fight the others for a part of him.

_Just you wait... you're a dead man walking Michael._

**I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated, I was working on some of my other fics.**

**Review if you like this, It's short but I am in a huge rush.**

**Promise the next one will be longer!**

**Love ya**

**I**nsanely **G**ood **L**ooking **E**scaped **M**ental **P**atient

**T.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	5. Sorry

Hey,

Its T. here...

Just thought I would tell you, I am so sorry I haven't updated much...

But there is alot going on, My grandpa just died of cancer, my dads cancer is getting worse. And to top it all of my teachers hate me, and are trying to kill me through school work.

I will try to update, but don't hold your breathe...

I am really am sorry, will try to get it going again...

Please don't hate me

Love

T.

xoxoxoxoxox


	6. Dad

**Hi...**

**Yeah I know another annoying Authors not... well this is important!**

**I just want you all to know that the updating will take even longer now. Also, all my stories and chapters are now dedicated to my father, who passed away on 6.10.2010**

**He will be missed. **

**I apologize for any inconvenience but right now I need to focus on my family and try and recover from this, I will try and update... but I wouldn't hold my breath.**

**Sincerly**

**T.**


End file.
